03: Consumption
by Calai'di
Summary: Third of the Third King series. He would never allow this to happen again. The world would suffer for all the crimes committed against his friends. implied YuseixJack. spoilers.


AN: This is inspired by both our talks on Gaia about when Yusei would lose it and another fic: _Forgive_ by DigitalStarry. This is the third of series of fics I'm calling The Third King. All can be read separately from each other, but they also all tell a story together.

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Rating: T

Pairings: implied Yusei/Jack

Warnings: None

Summary: He would never allow this to happen again. The world would suffer for all the crimes committed against his friends.

**

* * *

03: Consumption**

"Will he be alright?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"We don't know just yet, but it looks as though he may be bleeding internally. We'll know in a few hours," the doctor answered, covering Jack with a sheet.

Yusei watched Jack get rolled away on a stretcher, a heavy weight settling in his heart. He'd known that duel was too dangerous, yet he'd still gone through with it. Because that was what Jack had wanted.

Yusei clenched his fists. Even now, he couldn't deny Jack anything. Now Jack was in the hospital, possibly dying. And he doubted he would be the first one to find out whether he would be okay or not.

And Satellite...

If that vision they had seen was true, would Satellite be destroyed? Could they do anything to stop it? If it were possible, Yusei would do anything to save Satellite. He couldn't tolerate the idea that so many people would be killed, so many people who deserved so much more than to live in Satellite. He wouldn't allow Satellite to be destroyed in such a way.

"Yusei!"

Yusei looked around to see Rua, Himuro, and Yanagi running toward him. That made him notice the shouts of the crowd at last, a mixture of hatred and admiration.

"Yusei! We have to get out of here!" Rua exclaimed.

"We're going to be overwhelmed pretty soon," Yanagi added. He pointed at a crowd of reporters a distance away, being held back only by a flimsy barrier. They knocked down the barrier a moment later and started running toward him.

"C'mon, Yusei!" Rua said, grabbing his hand. Yusei let the boy drag him out of the stadium after Himuro and Yanagi.

* * *

Yusei looked down upon the hospital with a blank look. He had stopped caring five minutes ago, when he had crested the hill just in time to see the front of the hospital explode.

The hospital. Where Jack was.

He didn't know where in the hospital Jack had been, but he would have gotten hurt regardless. And if Jack _had_ been near the front…

Yusei started his D-Wheel again and drove to the herd of reporters in front of the hospital. He didn't care if he was recognized; all he cared about was whether Jack was okay or not. He stopped behind the group and ran in to see if he could hear what was going on.

"...crews have determined it is safe to go inside and determine the damage..."

"...As of this moment, emergency crews have been unable to determine the state of former King, Jack Atlus. However, as he was staying in a room near the front of the building..."

"...extremely injured or dead. Emergency crews are currently searching for any signs that he might have survived..."

That was all Yusei needed to hear. He turned around and walked back to his D-Wheel. He had seen the explosion. He had no doubt that if Jack had been anywhere near it, he would have been severely injured. And since he was staying near the front, he was likely...

Dead.

Yusei mounted his D-Wheel but didn't go anywhere. He felt numb. Everyone he cared about seemed to be getting hurt in some way, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to do this anymore. He couldn't stand seeing his friends get hurt anymore. Getting hurt himself...

And Jack.

Yusei's hands clenched around the handles of his D-Wheel. Jack had been taken away from him just as they'd started to repair their relationship. Jack had deserved a lot, but not this. Never this.

Tears started falling down his cheeks. Yusei screamed, the soul wrenching sound of a dying animal, tearing his throat raw.

Slowly, his scream turned into haunted laughter. He would never allow this to happen again. The world would suffer for all the crimes committed against his friends.


End file.
